sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Kills
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = John Carpenter | cinematography = Michael Simmonds | editing = | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Halloween Kills is an upcoming American slasher film directed by David Gordon Green and written by Green, Danny McBride and Scott Teems. It is a sequel to 2018's Halloween and the twelfth installment in the ''Halloween'' franchise. The film stars Jamie Lee Curtis and Nick Castle reprising their roles as Laurie Strode and Michael Myers, with James Jude Courtney also portraying Myers. Judy Greer, Andi Matichak, Dylan Arnold, Omar Dorsey, Jibrail Nantambu, Carmela McNeal, Charlie Benton, Kyle Richards, Charles Cyphers, and Nancy Stephens reprise their roles from the 2018 and 1978 films, and also stars Anthony Michael Hall and Robert Longstreet. The film is produced by Jason Blum through his Blumhouse Productions banner, alongside Malek Akkad and Bill Block. Before the release of the 2018 film, McBride in June 2018 confirmed that he and Green had originally intended to pitch two films that would be shot back-to-back, and then decided against it, waiting to see the reaction to the first film. By February 2019, Teems was hired to co-write the script. The film's title was announced in July 2019, along with its sequel. Principal photography commenced in September 2019 in Wilmington, North Carolina. Halloween Kills is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 16, 2020, by Universal Pictures. A sequel, Halloween Ends, is scheduled to be released on October 15, 2021. Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode, the sole survivor of Michael Myers' 1978 killing spree, suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. She is Karen's mother and Allyson's grandmother. * Judy Greer as Karen Nelson, Laurie's daughter and Allyson's mother. * Andi Matichak as Allyson Nelson, Karen's daughter and Laurie's granddaughter. * Anthony Michael Hall as Tommy Doyle, Lindsey's friend and one of the kids Laurie babysat in 1978. * Kyle Richards as Lindsey Wallace, Tommy's friend and one of the kids Laurie babysat in 1978. * Dylan Arnold as Cameron Elam, Allyson's ex-boyfriend and Lonnie's son. * Robert Longstreet as Lonnie Elam, Cameron's father who bullied Tommy Doyle as a child in 1978. * Charles Cyphers as Leigh Brackett, the former sheriff of Haddonfield who lost his daughter in the 1978 killing spree and pursued Michael alongside Dr. Sam Loomis. * Nancy Stephens as Marion Chambers, the former assistant to Dr. Sam Loomis. * Omar Dorsey as Sheriff Barker, Haddonfield's sheriff. * Jibrail Nantambu as Julian Morrisey, a young boy who escaped from Michael's killing spree in the previous film. * Salem Collins as Christy * Giselle Witt as Mindy * Brian F. Durkin as Deputy Graham, Haddonfield's deputy. * Carmela McNeal as Vanessa, a nurse who briefly encountered Michael in the previous film. * Charlie Benton as Officer Richards, a Haddonfield sheriff officer who briefly encountered Michael from the previous film. * Diva Tyler as Sondra, the caretaker of the Haddonfield cemetery. * Michael Smallwood as Marcus * Ryan Lewis as Deputy Sullivan, one of Haddonfield’s deputy officers. * James Jude Courtney and Nick Castle as Michael Myers / The Shape, the masked figure who carried out a horrific massacre on Halloween in 1978, and returns to Haddonfield for another killing spree. Production Development In June 2018, Danny McBride confirmed that he and David Gordon Green had originally intended to pitch two films that would be shot back-to-back, and then decided against it, waiting to see the reaction to the first film: }} In September 2018, producer Jason Blum said that "we will do a sequel if the movie performs". By October 2018, after the film's opening weekend, McBride confirmed that early development on a sequel had begun. In February 2019, Collider exclusively confirmed Scott Teems was in talks to write the script, having collaborated with Blumhouse Productions on several projects in development. Teems had also written a story treatment for the film prior to the negotiations. Blum, Malek Akkad and Bill Block will return as producers, while Jamie Lee Curtis, Judy Greer and Andi Matichak are expected to reprise their roles. Pre-production In June 2019, it was reported that a sequel will begin filming in September 2019, with Green returning to write the script and direct and Curtis, Greer, and Matichak reprising their roles from the 2018 film. In July 2019, Universal Pictures revealed the titles and release dates of two sequels were announced: Halloween Kills, set to be released on October 16, 2020, and Halloween Ends, set to be released on October 15, 2021. Trailer & Movie Site Own it Now|url=https://www.halloweenmovie.com/|language=en|access-date=2019-09-07}} Green will direct both films and co-write the scripts with McBride, and Curtis will reprise her role in both films. Teems was confirmed as a co-writer for Halloween Kills, while Paul Brad Logan and Chris Bernier were announced to co-write Halloween Ends. Casting for extras were announced in late August, 2019. Casting On July 26, 2019, it was confirmed that Nick Castle will return for both sequels for some scenes as Michael Myers with James Jude Courtney again playing Myers for the majority of the films. On August 26, 2019, it was announced that Anthony Michael Hall would join the cast as Tommy Doyle, a character portrayed by Brian Andrews in the original Halloween film. Paul Rudd, who played Doyle in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, was approached to reprise his role, but declined as he was unavailable due to his commitments to Ghostbusters 2020. On August 30, 2019, it was announced that Kyle Richards would reprise her role as Lindsey Wallace from the original film. In August 2019, Charles Cyphers was rumored to reprise his role as Sheriff Leigh Brackett from the original film and its 1981 sequel. Cyphers was officially confirmed to return in October, his first role in a film since Methodic in 2007. On September 5, 2019, it was reported that Robert Longstreet would play Lonnie Elam, a character from the original film. On September 27, 2019, Nancy Stephens, who portrayed Nurse Marion Chambers in the original film and its sequels Halloween II and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, was cast to reprise her role. Jibrail Nantambu is set to reprise his role as Julian from the previous film; while Salem Collins and Brian F. Durkin joined the cast.Halloween Kills casts another original franchise character Filming In July 2019, a spokesperson for Blumhouse Productions confirmed that Halloween Kills and its sequel Halloween Ends will commence production and filming in Wilmington, North Carolina at the same time. The movie commenced filming September 16, 2019. According to a film permit obtained from the city, there will be a news reporter scene giving updates on the events of the 2018 film. Filming in Wilmington on September 20 to 21 involved a car wreck scene. Additional photography included simulated gunfire scenes on September 27, September 30, and October 1. Additional filming occurred on October 16, 2019. Filming ended on November 3, 2019 with the sequel scheduled to film in January 2020. Marketing On October 31, 2019, Jamie Lee Curtis posted a 20-second video showing the filming of the film, ending with Curtis saying to the camera with bloody arms and on a gurney: "Happy Halloween". Sequel On July 19, 2019, the film was announced alongside a sequel, Halloween Ends, with a release date on October 15, 2021. References External links * * * Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:2020s horror thriller films Category:2020s slasher films Category:2020s sequel films Category:Alternative sequel films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:American serial killer films Category:American slasher films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about old age Category:American films about revenge Category:Films directed by David Gordon Green Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films scored by John Carpenter Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films shot in North Carolina 12 Category:IMAX films Category:Miramax films Category:Posttraumatic stress disorder in fiction Category:Universal Pictures films